My journey of love
by Breezy Bubbles
Summary: One of another already written GoDel stories , My first fic. Thank you for the encouragement my anonymous readers, thanks a lot I'll continue to write further


Disclaimer - No one owns Dbz, as much as they wish

Son Gohan was different to different people

To his mom , he was her little boy forever

To the Z fighters, he was an able fighter and a good friend

When he joined high school, he was a NERD to most of his fellow classmates

But who was he to himself??

To himself, he was a young guy heading to school everyday to make a better future who also was the same teen who saved the world from Cell, lost his father and later regained him back in uneven, most weird situation

He was a boy who wanted some normalcy in his childhood but all he got was some time of peace and rest performing his warrior duties

Did it affect him?

No, nothing did

To Gohan, he was a normal boy dragged in life and death situation innumerable times, trained by the Demon King and his dad , had seen so much in his 20 years of life, that no other person ever did in all their 7 births

quite exaggerating, but this was how his life was.

Yet he remained kind, humble and liked everyone for the way they were

He saw brightness still living in the world, where he could be breathless and cold in any moment

He has experienced love and affection from everyone.

But how was Videl any different, then?

Okay, so here as his views which goes from the time he met her till today

She was the first human in his life - a normal person that is.

By normal, he means the only one he had ever seen in his life that was strong and a fighter but who was not in their group as per say

She was his classmate and a young girl who fought crime and also went toe to toe with anyone who threatened the harmony of Satan city

He fought to save the world, that's what his dad and his almost extinct race chose for him

But she? She did it willingly by her choice to protect the people of her city

How often do you see police dependent on a young girl for their duties?

It amazed him that how everyone else seemed to be in their own world these days but the girl was very attentive and focused on helping the ignorant helpless people

She wasn't any super human like him. He could bet on his life that the way she was raised up she would never believe that super heroes existed even in dreams

Yet she chose to be a hero to her city

A human hero

First he thought that she fought only to incredibly glorify the name of Hercule Satan - the alleged world savior and credit stealer

But she turned out totally dissimilar to her father

She fought along side the police by choice and the desire to protect lives as much as she can

He considered her nosy when she tried to find out his alternate identities, who wouldn't.

He realized it a bit late that the only reason of her suspicious nature was that she didn't want backstabber disguised as hero to threaten her home town

As illogical it might have been to him, he knew that she had seen the Cell games

She has seen people in danger, lives innocent people stake

She blackmailed him once she confirmed him as Saiyaman

It could have been anything, but all that girl needed was to be able to learn to fly in exchange of keeping his alter ego a secret

She learned to fly quite quickly from Gohan

It was during that period that Gohan started to see her as a friend

it could have just a friend, had she not forced him to teach her properly which counted training with him for 10 days in total

Much like his brother, he saw her as an unwanted nuisance hindering their WMAT training in the first couple of days she came over

But later he got used to her being around, he considered as an friend,who untitled as a friend yet.

Even Goten developed a friendly bond with her which was later disclosed when Goten told him that Majin Buu ate their families after turning them into chocolates

He had seen the lively Goten go all sad when he told him about this , specifically highlighting her

Must have been too much for the kid who had no friends except Trunks.

He himself had accepted her as his girlfriend without actually confirming that with her. * blush, blush *

But he knew he had immediately recognized her as his when he couldn't accept the tyrant Spopovich destroying her

He lost himself completely there.

Still she smiled when he gave her the Senzu bean

She became so much more to him.

She was not his mother, or God mother or his sister yet she brought out some affection from him which she changed it to love

He wonders how she did that.

But she became so important to him later on , since the Buu fiasco

No, she didn't show any signs of being attracted to him in public, yet she hugged him when alone

Her care and concern were always there, static and firm

It took time to get him adjusted to their unusual relationship.

But hey , if he was awkward, she wasn't any good either

or he guessed it was his introverted nature which caused her to be normal , indifferent even when his feelings for her were crystal clear and vice versa.

One day he couldn't take it anymore, he got out of his character hugged her when she met him after the longest vacation of his life

any vacation was long if she didn't meet him once in a week

why the hell did she go on a personal break as well ? wasn't summer vacation enough??

That's when he started expressing himself to her .

Beginning of their last year of highschool -

Shared his first kiss, his bottled up feelings, experience from his past and everything that he felt should be shared exclusively with her

He considered their relationship as to moving in a direction onlt after when he started to share

He was a fool previously, who didn't open up to her

He shared the unshared parts of his existence with her.

That's how she became his wife.

his officially owned her

She hasn't changed a bit, except that she isn't able to fight as much as she used to

But the fire in her personality hadn't died down

Simply, he loved her

No hard and fast reason, no vocal display of emotions, no freaking idea what life will be ahead

but she's with him now, never to leave him along.

To kiss him when he needed without voicing.

She was such a light torched on his soul

A lovely human and his mate

I apologize to the readers if they don't find it good

I just lost my original plan

PS - I'm new here and a die hard GoDel fan


End file.
